Miss You
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Based on Bleach ch. 424. Ichigo feeling after 17 months passed without Rukia. "I'm such a big liar!" "Of course I miss her so bad that make me can't sleep!" RnR please . . .


**Title : Miss You**

**Genre : Romance / General**

**Rate : K+ / T**

**Pair : Ichigo – Rukia

* * *

**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Miss You © Kuchiki Rukia-taichou

* * *

**

**ICHIGO POV**

This morning, I woke up from my long night sleeping. If you asked what I was dreaming about, it would be so embarrassing. Yup, because my dream that night was ...

I was dreaming about her, Rukia.

"Ichigo, it's morning. Wake up!" I heard my baka oyaji called me. Although I was a little surprised that old man didn't kick me.

"Sleepy," that was the only thing I could said today.

It had been 17 months passed since that battle. The battle to death between me and Aizen, an ex-taichou 5th Division at the same time the leader of the Espada Army.

But that was not the main problem. The main problem was her. The girl that I so miss, the girl that had changed my world, she was Kuchiki Rukia.

Ever since that battle, that time I woke up from my long tired sleep, she never came here again. Never met her again. But the most painfull was, we will never met again because my power, the power that I used to protect the most dear to me had already ... disappear.

But, for now I tried to aside my thought for a while.

I went to school like there none happened. Like the usually day, the day that I never met her.

"Aargh! Why I think like that?" and then I saw Mizuiro had waiting for me. Now, he had a new hair cut. And that, somehow reminding me to Rukia.

"Morning," greeted Mizuiro. I smiled at him. We then went to school together. And like always, Keigo would showed up then ...

"IIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOO..." today I didn't avoid him but I strike him.

After I made him down, Mizuiro left us and I told him to met at lunch. Now back to my class, I met Tatsuki that asked about Tekken. 17 months had passed and her hair had grown much. Somehow it made her looked like a common girl, not like a tomboy.

Finally, the first time started. I saw Ishida ran out from class. And I knew why, he sure went to kill some hollow that usually my job.

I couldn't think anything at the first lesson. My thought just went to somewhere else. I saw the cloud and the sky from the window.

I start to thought about her agian. My mind start to flow at the first time I met Rukia.

When we first met.

When we start fighting for something not important.

When we fight hollow.

When I sad because my mom death and she always at my side

When I fighting Byakuya to save her.

When finally I could save her and got my Bankai.

When we went to Hueco Mundo.

And the last ... when I woke up from my sleep, and that was the last goodbye from me to her. The last time I saw her.

'RRRIIIIIINGGGGG'

The break time finally came. Because my imagination of Rukia was too long, I couldn't count what time I had spent it. I decided to went to the roof with Keigo then we were start talking.

We talked about much stuff. Start from our future when we had grew up, about job, and the last thing Keigo asked me that so shocked me ...

"I wonder what Rukia-chan do now..."

Rukia...

Yeah... I always thought about it too. What she do at Soul Society? Is she still remember me? Or she had ...

"Why Rukia must come into this discussion, huh?" angered me.

"Becauuuuseee... don't you think it will be nice if she can come here even just a while?" Keigo comment.

"She isn't the shinigami in here anymore. So it's fair that she isn't here," that was the only replied from me. Then his next question was more made me so shocked.

"Aren't you lonely?" I thought a while.

"Like hell I'd be."

Liar! I was really such a big liar! 'Like hell I'd be'? Nonsense. I was so miss her like hell! So bad I miss her that made me couldn't sleep well everytime. DAMN!

"This is the normal life that I've worked 16 years to get. I'm fine with peace until I die," that was my supporting lied. I turned my back to Keigo to hide my sad face, the sad feeling because I deny my true feeling from the reality.

The true feeling that I was hiding from her for this long time I spent with her together.

Without Keigo knowing I lifted my head to the sky. Again, I thought about Rukia. I smiled.

**Although we were both apart.**

**Although I couldn't met you again.**

**Although I could no longger see you**

**But, you always in my heart.**

**Because you were...**

**The one who change my life.**

**AND**

**The one who ...**

**... stop the rain ...**

**... in MY HEART.**

**My first love, Rukia.

* * *

**

**Fiuh... finally it's end! How about it guys? Sorry if there are any mistake, especially at grammer. English not my language though^^v**

**This story was based from Bleach Chapter 424. It really sad to see Ichigo can't use his power again. And then... who the hell that new guy anyway?**

**He look like know about Ichigo too. It's seen when that new guy call Ichigo with his full name (Kurosaki Ichigo).**

**Ahh... whatever... let it aside. I just gladly that Bleach not finished yet. I can't accept it if Bleach end without Ichigo and Rukia become together! *kicked***

**Oh yeah, the last word from this fic actually from a pic of IchiRuki that I edit it. The link I will put it at my profil later.**** But, I will try to update the picture as soon as I can, maybe at Monday.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, guys. Even it just a simple word, I really appreciate it. Thank you for reading this fic^^v**


End file.
